


Complicated

by Soryenn



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soryenn/pseuds/Soryenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s complicated. But she’s doing it, like everything else, for Kira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

Everything is complicated in this new life Sarah found herself thrown in : people thinking she’s dead when they shouldn’t, or finding out she’s alive when they weren’t supposed to. People wanting things from her she can’t give, people who are not expecting anything from her and this is somehow worse, people waiting for her – and deep down her soul wants one thing, only one, wants her daughter back.

Kira has always been the only stable point in her life – save for Felix – and she becomes a goal, an ending. She can’t afford to get distracted, to focus on anything else, can’t get involved with all this clone business, or in the police job that somehow now involves one of her clones killing another one in the borrowed car of another dead clone ; her blood splattered everywhere, and Sarah has seen enough blood these last days to last a lifetime, or so she thinks.

The truth is she’s changing. Seeing so many versions of herself (mirrors of herself, of things she could have been, should have been, could never be), it can’t be without consequences. She’s changing, even she doesn’t want it, doesn’t see it. She’s evolving, learning, adapting.

It’s complicated. But she’s doing it, like everything else, for Kira.

(hers is a coming of age story)


End file.
